Lonely Hearts
by RaumKatze
Summary: Nadia Is thrown into the ocean after her boat crashes in a storm. She 's surprised to find herself alive... And tied to a post. A Vaas/OC Fanfiction. Rated M for Violence, Language, Gore, and Sexual Themes
1. Prelude

**Chapter 00**

**Prelude**

The morning started out like every other. Zack and Roy my current deckhands were setting up the gear for a long day of tuna fishing while I looked over maps and reports trying to pinpoint where to set up for the day. After breakfast I decided that we should follow the warm water currents south to the equator. But little did we know we were willingly driving into hell. And It was already too late to run.

* * *

"Dad?"

...

"Dad!?"

...

"Please dad don't leave!

Tears poured down my face as I ran after my father screaming. A large crack of thunder ripped through the sky and I watched helplessly as my father got into his truck . I knew I couldn't catch him but I pushed myself to chase after his truck as he drove further and further away.

The sound of rain made my mind numb. But I just kept running.

"Just keep running."

That's what he told me to do as a kid if I ever got into trouble.

...

"Just keep running..."

* * *

I jolted out of sleep in a cold sweat. I sighed deeply to myself breathing in through my nose as I pressed my hands to my face. My stomach turned as the boat lurched and groaned beneath me. I've practically lived on this boat since I was 17 but I've always managed to skirt by any storm. Up until now of course.  
I trembled quietly in my bed hugging my knees as the pitched and creaked. I shook violently as a loud deafening crack of thunder rolled out over head. I rolled my shoulders back and looked over to my clock to see that read 1:56am in bright red flouresnt numbers. Well there's no going back to sleep in this weather. I slipped quietly out of the bed and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants.

I had paced for a few minutes in my room trying to calm down when I noticed the sounds of alarms coming from my captain's quarters up above.

"Great." I cursed huskily to myself as I tossed on a grey tank top and jogged up the stairs. As I pushed open the door I was welcomed by several weather alarms harshly shrieking in my ears. I pressed the kill switch for the alarms and read the weather reports.

**Warning: Monsoon Advisory Alert**

**Wind Speed: 40-50 Knots**

**Wind Direction: North East **

**Warning Code: Alpha Charlie 18 Foxtrot**

**Warning Level: 5**

**All Boats under 60 feet make emergency course abandonment.**

**Head to closest harbor**

**All boats above 60 feet proceed with caution.**

**For Emergency Service Call the USCG Hotline**

I heard a sudden sickening crack and my stomach dropped. Just as my brain had reacted and understood what the sound ment. I heard a sickening Scream from below in the cabins. It was Zack. The Boats gravity dramatically flipped to the side and I heard a loud grinding noise right before my head hit the desk. I heard the sound of gushing water and low muffled voices. The corners of my vision were blurring to black and I felt someone grab me. As I fought for conciseness I felt water push against me and then all went quiet.

* * *

A/N

**So. I'm having a lot of issues with authors block on this story I'm not sure why. I guess I just cant get back into the groove of writing something out. I've tried replaying the game and such to get inspiration but I'm still having issues. I've been thinking about restarting from the beginning and making chapters first persona and a lot longer. So thank you to all that have been waiting. I'm sorry its taking so long I'm just having issues on how I should approach the story without it being too "Mary-Sue".**

**Once again thank you, I love every one of you. Hopefully I can get this thing going again.**


	2. Sunrise

**Chapter 1**

**Sunrise**

Nadia awoke to the gritty feeling of sand and salt in her mouth. She vaguely heard the soft sound of the ocean and she opened her eyes. She was laying flat on her back looking up at the dark sky. Small white stars and little wisps of clouds floated above her as the edges of the horizon began to warm with the morning sun. Nadia slowly tried to pull herself up onto her feet but buckled over and fell to her knees. She pressed her hand to her side and gridded her teeth when white hot pain erupted from beneath her hand. "Fuck." She whimpered and pulled her hand away to find it was covered in blood. She lifted her bloodied shirt up and looked at the damage. A large gash about 5 inches long throbbed and gushed angerly as dark red blood dripped onto her knee- high cargo shorts.

Nadia paused. As she vaguely tried to remember what had happened. She got small images of the water gushing into her boat. And an image of Roy grabbing her and pulling her out of the captains cabin. She put her hand back to her side to keep the bleeding down and tried to get up once more.

"Roy, Where are you?!" She managed to yell hoarsely. The burn of salt in the back of her throat making her voice crack.

She dragged her feet forward and took a moment to look around for any signs of life. "Zack!... Anyone!?" She coughed. She stumbled around the wreckage that littered the beach around her.

After no reply she fell silent. The quiet of the beach was beginning to make her paranoid. This place gave her a funny feeling. I bad feeling... Like they weren't supposed to be here.

Nadia looked over the water and saw the sun cresting over the blue waves striking the ocean with orange. The quiet waves brushed up onto the white sand and the spray of salt made her nose tingle. The silent beauty of this place mesmerized her.

But the peace and quiet was shattered like glass. Sharp and sudden. Two gunshots rang out followed by a blood curdling scream of pain. The sound was animalistic and splintering. Nadia flinched as she instantly recognized the scream. "...Zack." Her brains rationality snapped and she bolted into the forest. The pain in her side was screaming at her to stop moving but it was soon drowned out with the adrenaline that spiked in her veins.

She had sprinted into the forest about 150 yards when she saw a figure standing to the left of her. Time began to slow when she saw the butt of an assault rifle swing in out of the corner of her vision. She didn't have time to move out of the way but she twisted and instead of it hitting her in the side of the head it connected with her square in the chest knocking the breath out of her. Nadia slammed to the ground in a dazed mess. The blue sky above drifted into and out of black as she blinked rapidly to clear her vision.

"Your a slippery one aren't you." Nadia heard a male voice bark down at her. She lazily looked up to see a brown haired man in a red sleeve less shirt and dark black jeans. A bandana covered the bottom section of his face but she could tell he was smiling at her as she lay on the ground gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Nadia suddenly felt the earth tilt and felt nauseated.. She tried to slide backward away from the man but didn't make it very far when little black specks began to fill her vision. "Don't worry there sweet heart. I'm gunna fix you up."

Nadia would have laughed at the irony in his words if she had the strength to. "This guy wanted to help me. After he tried to knock me out with his AR." The world had stopped spinning but her vision wasn't getting any better. She felt like a bird that just flew headfirst into a window.

She didn't trust this guy who the hell carries around an assault rifle in the middle of the jungle on a random island in the middle of nowhere. He sure as hell wasn't hunting.

She could try to get away. But that would probably end terribly. He had a gun and she couldn't even see straight and she wasn't exactly in the mood to be shot. She sighed inwardly and realized she had lost a lot of her strength. A fight with this guy wasn't going to happen. A dull throbbing returned to her head and she looked at the growing pool of blood on the ground.

"Oh great." She thought to herself as the earth tilted. Once again throwing her into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

**A/N**

**I love the name Roy. I don't even know why. That's probably why I love Roy mustang from FMA Just sounds nice coming off my tongue... bow chicka bow wow**

**3 Poor Nadia. I should really stop beating up on my characters. There always bleeding everywhere and getting tied up.**


End file.
